


handmade

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has difficulty accepting gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handmade

**Author's Note:**

> for Terry =w=b

"Drift -- would you _please_ \--"

Ratchet flailed his arms about, trying to ward off the swordsmech. Drift simply slipped around, grinning as he admired his 'work.'

Ratchet pinched his faceplates up, glaring at the white mech. It was as fearsome a glare as he could manage with Drift having wrapped a large, bright red scarf around his neck.

Huffing, Ratchet tugged at the cloth. 

"Aw, c'mon," Drift said, chuckling. "It looks good!"

"I look ridiculous," Ratchet said flatly.

"You haven't even seen it!"

"I don't need to, to know that!"

Drift gave Ratchet a look that was most certainly a pout, though the medic showed no sign of caring as he tugged the scarf from around his neck.

"Where do you find these things, anyway?" Drift murmured something inaudible. Ratchet raised his optic ridges. "Sorry, what?"

"I made it," he said. 

"You... made it." Ratchet peered down at the fabric in his hands.

"Yeah."

"...Why?"

Drift just shrugged. "I got bored."

"You got bored." Ratchet was staring at this point.

Drift snorted. "Is there an echo in here?"

Ratchet pursed his lips. "Shut up, smart-aft," he grumbled. But after a moment, he folded the scarf carefully and kept it nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
